Boxing
Boxing is one of the five games featured in Wii Sports and Wii Sports Club. Description The objective of Boxing is to reduce your opponent's health meter and get a K.O. to win the match. In order to get a K.O. the player must weaken the opponent and then knock him/her on the ground. The opponent must stay on the ground for 10 seconds to win the round. The player has three rounds to accomplish this. Gameplay Gameplay involves holding the Wii Remote and Nunchuk like Boxing gloves and thrusting the controllers as if punching an opponent. How to get Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond and Cosmic Gloves 'Bronze Gloves' You can unlock the bronze gloves when you defeat Mavel with the normal gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the game starts, you have bronze gloves. 'Silver Gloves' You can unlock the silver gloves when you defeat Herem with the normal or bronze gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the game starts, you have silver gloves. 'Gold Gloves' You can unlock the gold gloves when you defeat Motak with the normal, bronze, or silver gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. And when the game starts, you have gold gloves. Platinum Gloves Main article: Platinum Gloves You can unlock the platinum gloves when you defeat Haxi '''with the normal, bronze, silver, or gold gloves. Before Boxing you press the '''1 Button. And when the game starts, you have platinum gloves. You can also unlock the platinum gloves with the Homebrew Channel and the "Minigame with Maxmillian" software. When facing Haxi, hit (+) and the pause menu will appear. Then hit (-) 10 times. EXACTLY 10 times, or it won't work. Then a yellow tile with the number "2048" in white will appear. Then you will compete in a minigame with Maxmillian. You win by pressing (-). Then you unlock the Platinum Gloves. The difference between platinum gloves and silver gloves is platinum is more golden than silver. Diamond Gloves You can unlock the diamond gloves when you face off against [[Rebecca|'Rebecca']] and ultimately lose. But they're a prize for making it that far! Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. '''And when the game starts, you have diamond gloves. '''Cosmic Gloves If you do somehow Knock Out Rebecca, (which could take weeks of practice considering she's an actual goddess), she will reward you with something special- a stamp and the Cosmic Gloves. Before Boxing you press the 1 Button. 'And when the game starts, you have cosmic gloves. Opponents #Misy: 4 #Vince: 4 #Jaxmodill40: 12 #Kenny G: 12 #Vaxumium: 30-70 #Ryan: 50-149 #Olga: 52 #Sadni: 66 #Dominik: 75 #Takumi: 85-161 #Elisawijk: 89-93 #Marco: 96-207 #Carl: 97 #Kentaro: 107-217 #Shinnosuke: 129-283 #Martin: 199-301 #Akira: 239-355 #Steve: 271-406 #Noval: 280 #Chris: 316-446 #Oscar: 349-485 #Hiroshi: 376-521 #Sergio: 383 #David: 418-552 #Daisuke: 452-610 #James: 487-643 #Joey: 501 #Andy: 530-681 #Emma: 567-731 #Víctor: 596-756 #Orville: 625 #Alberto: 637 #Shouta: 637-811 #Kathrin: 689-846 #Luca: 728-886 #Nick: 765-930 #Tatsuaki: 795-961 Sometimes Pro #Mike: 847-1009 #Hayley: 886-1047 #Alex: 911-1086 #Anna: 954-1123 #Michael: 996-1164 Pro #Waluigi: 1012 #Ren: 1039-1202 #Tyrone: 1068-1242 #Kimi: 1100-1200 #Pierre: 1106-1279 #Giovanni: 1108 #Rachel: 1157-1321 #Theo: 1191-1361 #Fatso: 1227 #Saburo 1229-1406 #Ay: 1256 #Sarah 1281-1434 #Eva: 1309-1473 #Yoko: 1369-1524 #Jake: 1392-1565 #Angus: 1425 #Elisa: 1427-1647 #Benjamin: 1495 #Nate: 1575 #Dave Ramsey: 1593 Champion (Original Wii Sports) #Matt: 1550-1649 Post-Champion Skill Levels that are Not Champions # Leo P: 1642 # Misaki 2: 2226 # Theopoulos: 3200-3300 # Cameron: 3567 # Nellie: 4088 # Beef Nugget: 4250 # Cindy: 4575 # Steve: 4719 # Judson: 7778 # Jon: 8278 # Wilbur: 8875 # Haxi: 75,000,000,000 # Ahmed: 12,500,000,000,000 # %: 1057 'Champions (New Wii Sports): #Mohamed: 3124 #Modill40: 5556 #Jippy: 999,999 #Motak: 9,745,345 Final Opponent: # Rebecca: Infinity Strategies Try to get a clear shot to the front, then come around the side. Wii Sports Club Boxing returns as a sport in Wii Sports Club with many changes. The outside of the ring has changed to seat more people and there are now assistants cheering for the playing beside the ring and before a new round starts, they give the Mii water and spray them. The outfits of the Miis have changed, Miis now wear boots, and now all Miis wear vests regardless of gender. The first CPU is Aodhan and the champion is Motak. Starters Level 1: Aalla Level 2: Kang-li Level 3: Aodhan Level 4: Radai-beng, Level 5: Level 6: Level 7: Level 8: Level 9: Alex Level 10: Pros - Stars Level ★1: Masa Level ★2: Christina Level ★3: Level ★4: Eoin Level ★5: Tom, Takeru Level ★6: Level ★7: Level ★8: Level ★9: Xixkix, Elena Level ★10: Motak (Champion), Hideko (Vice Champion), Taylor, Sara, Anna, Emily, Tommy, Chris, Jolly, Plexo, Hannah Level ★Infinity: Rebecca Category:Other Category:Sports Category:Wii Sports